Tightly Bound
by Jake's Girls
Summary: The wolves aren't allowed to have relationships so it's a good thing Paul isn't looking for one. He's the master of hitting and quitting it but that was until he met Bella. He'll do anything to keep her, but that decision might be out of his control. How far will Paul go to keep his promise? Collaboration with AndiCullen104 and Mimi.


Tightly Bound

Written by Mimi and AndiCullen104

Chapter 1

**Introducing Mimi-** Hello everyone! You probably know my sister here but I am new to this site. I've written my own original work although sadly I didn't finish it. Now that Andi has gotten me back into writing and the Twilight fandom no less :) I really want to get back into the writing scene. I'm a huge fan of Jacob Black because what's not to like about Jake? Now saying that this is of course a Paul story and when I had heard of Tightly Bound (her one shot) I convinced my little sis to make it a story. Her original plan was to just finish it up. But I wanted to know the beginning and of course all of your reactions encouraged us to come up with something together. So sit back and enjoy!

**Andi's A/N- She more like badgered me till I said yes and then said she wanted in on writing it. All of my stories have been run by her first but this is the first time we've written something together. Let's hope we don't kill each other. LOL  
**

**Now without further ado...**

~~~~~Tightly~Bound~~~~~

Paul stood just off to the left of the makeshift dance floor that had been put there for the party that was going on all around First Beach. Roaring bonfires dotted the beach with people chattering and making a fool of themselves as the booze kept its steady flow.

It was really too bad that he could no longer get drunk due to his supernatural body. However, it didn't stop him from trying and try he did. He relished the bitter liquid that chased down his throat and for a moment he could pretend that he was just a normal twenty year old man.

Yes he liked the perks of becoming what he was but it wasn't like he needed it exactly. Paul had always had girls flocking around him. The improved body just made him irresistible to which he often used to his advantage.

Like now.

Paul eyes scanned the girls that were around him looking for one that he would take to his bed. He was interrupted from his search when he felt a hand clap him on the back.

"What?" He growled turning to face Jared, his best friend.

"Dude you know it pisses Sam off when he smells you after a night of sex." Jared whispered with a little smirk shaping his lips. He was tall but Paul still had a couple inches on him. They were both bare chested with shorts slung low on their hips and wore their tribal tattoo on their arm with pride.

"I'm starting to think he's gay and wants me for himself." He shuddered at the thought.

It was very possible because their alpha had dated Leah Clearwater and she was as butch as you can go.

Paul chuckled at his thoughts and would have to remember to keep those to himself.

"You know, that's not true." Jared shook his head. "Although for once I wished he let his guard down or maybe was more forthcoming with information."

"That's not going to happen. He likes being all secretive because he likes the control he has over us."

Paul's eyes moved away from Jared because a tantalizing scent invaded his senses. His dark eyes went in search of the person who smelled this amazing. In the next couple seconds he found her the woman smelling of peaches and cream. She was talking to a faceless girl as Paul could only focus on the beauty of this one woman. Her long tendrils of chestnut hair tumbled down her back and it made his fingers itch to run through it. She had flawless porcelain skin but a reddish flush in her cheeks that gave her color. Coffee eyes that seemed to have little flecks of gold in them had suddenly moved to meet his. A blush spread across her face and neck which Paul wanted to know if she flushed all over.

That girl was coming home with him tonight.

"Bella Call," Paul was snapped out of his thoughts when Jared's voice broke into the haze he was in.

"Huh?"

Jared pointed at the girl who was now back to focusing on her own conversation.

"Embry's older sister, don't you remember her from high school?"

Paul shook his head.

"Well she went to Udub and now she's back home for the summer. She sure is prettier than when she was in high school but I guess getting rid of acne and braces can do that to someone." Jared paused before looking at Paul critically.

"You'd think you would remember her as she was the only pale one in our school."

"I'm sorry, I was busy dealing with a good for nothing father." Paul growled clenching his fists.

Jared flinched but didn't respond knowing Paul wasn't looking for sympathy.

"I have to have her."

~~~~~Tightly~Bound~~~~~

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked as he stepped in front of her and her little friend.

Bella turned and her eyes widened when she saw Paul Lahote talking to her.

Truly he was the most gorgeous man she had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. He had gotten even more handsome since she had last seen him in high school. Bella knew that they had never talked so she was confused as to why he was starting to now.

"What?" She asked as if she were in a daze.

"I asked if I can get you a drink." He said a slow smile spreading across his lips as he listened to her heartbeat quicken. It seemed she was on the shy side which wasn't what he usually went for but there was no denying that this girl was what he wanted.

"Um," she paused still trying to get her brain in working order. "I'm here with my brother and I don't want to be a bad role model." Her eyes widened even more when she realized what she just said.

"Not saying you're a bad- oh fuck- I ugh never mind." She stuttered turning a delectable shade of scarlet.

Paul let out a bark of laughter at her embarrassment.

"I can be a pretty bad influence... maybe I'll corrupt you." He said suggestively and she blushed further and a genuine smile spread across his face. Paul hadn't felt this good in ages and it was refreshing talking to someone like her. He wasn't really used to conversations with women it was always down to business and get the fuck out but with Bella it was different.

_It was nice,_ he thought.

The friend that had been talking to Bella had disappeared which made her nervous because she was now alone with Sex On Legs Lahote and that was just intimidating. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she shifted her weight on her feet.

Paul was about to say something to make her more at ease with him but he was cut off when a voice sounded behind him.

"Hey Bells, there you are! We've been looking for you."

He turned around to see Embry and the two potentials walking towards them. Their eyes went from sparkling at the woman next to him before burning holes into his head. Paul knew he was not welcomed amongst this company as they did call him and the pack hall monitors on steroids. He didn't like the disrespect they were blatantly giving him now and if he didn't leave then he might wolf out and really get his ass kicked in by his alpha. Of course _after_ killing Bella's brother and the almost baby wolves.

"I'll see you around, Bella." He said winking at her before leaving.

"You will not be seeing him, he's trouble with a capital T." Paul heard Embry say.

"What are you my father?" Bella snarked.

"No. I'm the man of the house and as the man of the house I say..." Paul now tuned him out not caring for his protectiveness.

No one was going to stop him from going after Bella.

Not her pesky little brother.

Not his alpha.

No one.

**Mimi's A/N-** I wrote Bella being all shy and nervous because who wouldn't get flustered talking to Paul? ;)

**Andi's A/N- So what did you think of it?** **Reviews would make our muse happy.**


End file.
